


Overwatch AU : heads ot tails?

by JulyFire07



Series: OVERWATCH AU [1]
Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyFire07/pseuds/JulyFire07
Summary: when Lena's Chrono tether has a malfunction is release a burst of Chrono energy that leave dangerous effects on everyone near by. Lena's past has know been split in two .Now an Alternate Universe exist and breech theirs. Now An alternate Hanzo ask for the help of Overwatch to help fix the problems with his world . Other Overwatch members thus get to see what their lives could have been had they choose a different path . Who could known how different there life had been if things took a different course.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks all those for reading , this is my second time posting my work and I'm still alittle new to this writing things so please give feed back . Because I'm new I gonna give a synopsis at the end of every chapter to explain how I want each chapter to be. I want you guys to tell me if what I exactly wrote meets what I exactly envisioned it . Basically if I write a chapter that suppose to be sad or provide a better understanding of a character and don't I want you to tell how and why so I can improve .

**Overwatch AU**

_Heads or tails? Ever important decision has consequences . Would you leave it up to fate or make your own fate ? either way for ever choice you make there live a doubt you made a wrong one . An What if I choose right or left ? What would my life be like now if I had simply said No rather than yes? Maybe things would be better ?_

            **Chapter 1:** Skipping backwards

>

Everything was as is should be , a normal Day in Hanamurai . With Overwatch being outlawed we’ve been forced to constantly  be on the run from the U.N . We always stayed out of their reach , but up till now we been going to one Overwatch base to another . We’ve finally been through all the bases after one year . The only place I could think of was my home town in Japan. Japan is too busy to chase after us with China’s omic factory so close by . Japan getting ready for when the Chinese omic problem becomes there.

It was the second day of spring and we were finally unpackaging all the equipment. It was surprisingly warm with a slight breeze . Pink petals flow through out all over the mansion's grounds as all the agents set up base here. The light blue sky was empty exact for the bright yellow sun above. The smell of cooked ramen filled the ground. My favorite ramen shop is at lunch rush . I remember going there when I was growing up with Hanzo going there for almost every meal when we first went beyond mansion’s grounds.

It was going fine , Winston was setting a device for Lena . So she could take off her Chrono tethering devices she wears … But something was wrong. There wasn't enough power for the machine and we lost her . She gone for nearly half hour . when she came back , she lounged for chrono tether , however it need to charge as well . In last attempt to save her before was gone again. Winston plug his shield to her and ran current through her device to charge it . Supposedly her charger has yet to be unpack among a mountain metal crates. Last thing I remember was a blue light swallowing the whole mansion and everyone with it.

 _ **-**_  
    A blue grow light wash over me like a Giant wave or tsunami eating everyone alive . When I awoke everyone was still alive.  I get off the ground and wince in pain as I sprained my ankle falling.  I limb through the pain no time to be weak . This is my home and if enemies are attacking I can not let  my new acquainted friends fight my battle to protect my home or those dwelling in it. I MUST PROTECT MY HONOR! I MUST REDEEM MYSELF!!!

I head for the source of explosion of blue light. There’s now a smoking crater in the garden . Ms. Oxton, Winston, and the whole science department are still unconscious . Genji sitting up staring at crater center. I stop moving toward him and Draw my bow and arrow at the smoking figure stand in the middle of all them. It must be Reaper . Who else would attacking us? Besides that smoke and destruction is a dead give away .I ready myself , get and to stance , and begin the call for the dragons.  

Ā watashi no atama, genji wa dokoni ita no? (ah My head ,Genji what happened ? where are you ?)

I prepared to release the arrow but what did he just say . Something about his head and Genji . Reaper doesn't speak Japanese . Could it be a local ? Wait everyone in all of Hanamurai would know not to enter these ground uninvited.

I continue watching the stranger . The smoke starts fading revealing a male figure. A silver body dress traditional japanese clothes . A cloth covers the mystery man face . His helmet covers the rest of head and emits a blue light from behind the eye sockets of helmet. Is he an omic maybe but why cover his face ? He won't look that different from any other omic . He also to under what ever program it is that makes omic killinh machines. It's weapon is the same as mine a bow . Won't a omic use more modern weapons like Genji's monk friend or like the other killer omics. This strange , why is it allso that Genji just staring at him any ? How is this intruder not dead anyway standing at the center of what may be his own explosion. I turn back away fro Genji to the stranger.

At that moment it see it , I see why Genji is frozen in place . He's staring at the men trapped in a metal body . No different than how Genji is because of me . But how is that possible when Genji is supposed to be the only cyborg in exists ?


	2. Dragons captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious man appears before the Overwatch team. With Hanzo being to only one capable of fighting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this story is based around two complete different Version of Overwatch coming together. To be able to keep up with who's who all the alternates will have nicknames they go by. This is for future references.

Is this a new type of omic ? Hanzo puzzled he can’t comprehend the situation. The no chance he’s human at all like Genji. It must be an omic , a new or rare model made by the factory. No time to question any thing else. Hanzo pulls the arrow back and lets it loose. The arrow flies for the machines head , the sound of the arrowhead cutting through air is all that is heard in the silence of everything. The machine doesn’t even turn it head , and yet it reaches it hand out . With all five fingers grabbing the arrow out of the air.

The machine turns its face his way. Hanzo voice still hasn’t returned. He calms down a little now that its target isn’t Genji anymore. The machines reaches behind it back and pulls out bow of its own. Hanzo mind after racing with question goes silent. He doesn’t know what going on. He doesn’t know what he facing. He doesn’t know anything else besides the fact he is the best sniper on Overwatch. The Best Archer in the Eastern Hemisphere or even the world. He has meet no equals in the art of archery and will not lose to a machine.

Hanzo takes off sending arrows. He then takes running trying to lead the machine away. The omic follows after, catching all the arrows the archer sends. The omic is quick though making quick and powerful stride catching up to Hanzo instantly. The older Shimada climbs the up one of the building. Hanzo knows these grounds better than anyone else. Even his own father in comparison would known less of own house when compared to him. The omic ran the wall literally. His feet lite up blue and clung to the walls. Hanzo expected and waited for the machine to reach the roof. Arrows again flew this time faster. The glare of the sun blinded the omic. Using its arms to cover it face all the arrows landed in it abdomen. Hanzo laughs , I practiced all year round here backs in my days of youth. Hanzo continues, I know how to use every inch of this place as my weapon. Hanzo waits for a response, he knows some omic are capable of speech and if this one can is skilled enough mimic humans as well it can. Then it can surely speech right.   
You surely do archer , comes from the omic. Hanzo loses his breath for second. He never fought an omic that actually respond back to him so directly. The machine continues , you use the wind coming from the north to increase the speed of your arrows. At the same time using the sun light to use as a glare to blind me as I’m climbing up the building. Hanzo speechless. The machine figured it all out so quickly. Hanzo draws his bow again , this time his tatoo glows and a burn sensation build in chest. The omic crosses it arm waiting for Hanzo’s next action. The machine has caught his before , Hanzo expects hi, to do the same again. The machines knows nothing of the dragons right? It will catch the arrow like before and get caught in dragon doing so. ding  
The heat builds more an more , discharge becomes more visable. Hanzo begin a conservation to buy more time. So machine what do you what from us ? To kill us or capture ?   
The omic laughs, I only here to kill you . That what my brother asks of me. Hearing this reminds Hanzo of when he was ask to kill Genji by his father. Anger builds in and he lets all the energy he’s been building. Do you have no Honor ? Genji tells me that machines have souls , so do you not think for yourself ? Why do kill for another ? Hanzo yells. The omic looks down to its hand seemingly looking confused. It then turn back to Hanzo , I do have honor , my brothers Honor to defend. He lets me live and I will do his as he ask. The you have no right to question me you phantasm of my mind. 

In split sec the omic dashes over to Hanzo. Hanzo can not avoid the charger foe. He is helpless to whatever attack that comes. The omic has it arm extended reaching out and grabbing Hanzo my his neck. Things begin going black and Hanzo cant help but close his eyes. Before his eyes finally shut he see a green blur tackle the omic down. Genji!! Hanzo snaps his eye open .

Genji and the omic are all over the place . Hanzo has hard time keeping track as they move all across the grounds. Finally the omic get knocked down. But, not by Genji but rather McCree. Jesse used his flashbang to stunt the omic and then used his metal arm to knock him down with a quick jab. Winston then drops on top up the mysterious omic. Pinned to the ground the machine then is surrounded by the rest of Overwatch agents finally awake. 

-  
A hour passed and the Shimadas discuss what happened with everyone. Genji explains that after Winston hook up his shield to Lena tether the mysterious omic showed up. The older Shimada adds He was sent to kill me especially. Winston and Reinhardt have been keeping watch of him. How could they be taken down so easily by one omic soldier asks. Jack nothing adds up , how could an omic appear all the way out here. The closes omic factory miles away and why only one omic ? If it was from the factory how would one omic make it past Japan defense after they been on constant watch ever since the factory started back up? We couldn’t even sneak in , Mercy questions hang in the air.

Before anyone could answer, Reinhardt cry fill the grounds. Everyone jump up to there feet Soldier leading the way as he leap over Zarya and sprint headed of Genji. When everyone arrived to shed where the stranger was being held. The doors where sled open and Reinhardt was blocking the opening. Winston was checking his glasses with mouth gaping open. Reinhardt then turns back to see everyone. His glaze stops on Hanzo then he turn back inside the shed. Jack finally push him out the way for everyone to see.

Laugh escape the stranger mouth. His helmet is off along with all his exterior armor. In the shed the mysterious stranger held a bottle similar to Hanzo gored of saka. Underneath his armor was a shelve less shirt that said “ I’ll sock you if you take my saka” and soccer shorts. His left arm was metal almost identical as McCree’s. His left leg was the same made artificial. He had a short goatee and long hair pulled into a bon , with a fade on the sides. His right ear had two ear rings as well. Hanzo couldn’t look away from the stranger. Same as everyone else. Hanzo could swear there was a mirror in front of him. The strange had his face , and yet Genji sense of style. He held a wide smile and cup of saka to everyone. 

Well Hello everyone would anyone like a drink you look like you guys could use it. He laughs loudly and tilts his head back as he takes a drink. No, well then you could answer me some questions can’t you? First question who is this Handsome fellow? pointing to Hanzo. Everyone turns to Hanzo and then back to the stranger that stole his face. 

Second question, where the hell am I ? tell me or I will kill you . His voice change now even mimicking Hanzo tone he has when he’s enraged. Dark , deep , and sharp. Who is this person with Hanzo’s face? And more importantly what come this all me for Hanzo ?


	3. Mirror mirror shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han tells a little bit of his background

It’s Been a weird morning , Hanzo been followed well Hanzo. The other Hanzo said that they could call him Han. He join them at Dinner last night , which Hanzo though was weird enough .Having to watch himself eat mountains of food like a pig. Han and Reinhardt even got into drinking contest. No one knows who won, but everyone else thought is was amusing. Now, Han following Hanzo around as he does his rounds. Han wears some old clothes of Genji. They look tight on him. Hanzo wears his usual gi , except in dark green instead of blue. Hanzo moves quick through the yard hoping to loss Han in the maze of crates left on the lawn. Hanzo why are you in such a hurry. “You need to slow down”. Han says barely keeping up with his counter-part. The Shimada huffs air and continues walking. “ You can’t avoid me like that Hanzo as much as this is awkward it be better to move past it.” Hanzo doesn’t turn around , he continues walking through the maze of crates until he finds a small one. Han watches as he opens it pulling on a weird devices. It looks like a lava lamp but with glowing green tubes inside. Static pass between the three tubes. “ A core stabilizer , I use one when my power is output increases” Hanzo puts the device back in the small crate and begins walking once more. “This is for Genji , Angela ask me to grab it for her” Hanzo finally responds. Han raises an eye brow at Hanzo , now walking at his other’s side.” Yeah by the way , What’s with Genji and Angela . There nothing like the ones I know” Hanzo stops and turns to Han. The exchange of looks is brief and awkward.   
“ Come I believe around one would like to hear this “ Hanzo leads Han to Genji’s room. 

Both are surprised to see Hanzo and Han together as they enter Genji’s room. His room is nearly empty. All that remains are a few photos on a dresser. Genji lays in bed as Angela sit on the edge of the bed. Angela pays close attention to Han as he enter the room. He’s taller than Hanzo by almost a half foot. His limbs on his left side are metal like Genji’s but the rest seems more human. “ Han darling how did you get like uhm…” Han see the discomfort on her face as she mentions his metal limbs. Genji looks down , he knows he the reason why she so uncomfortable. She always tries to act like these limbs aren’t there or as a gift. For the most part it works up until she asks how they lost there limb. “ That what I came to talk about, Hanzo thought you would want to hear as well” Han says scratching the back of his head. 

Genji gets comfortable, taking of his visor and the rest of his helmet. His is cover in tiny pink scars, his black hair is short is as same as it was when he was young. His red eyes are new , they glow unnatural and add a spotlight to anything he turns his gaze too. The stubble on his chin reminds him of the Shimadas father. Added all together he’s just as an intimidating as their father. 

“Genji” the whisper leaves Han mouth , His face is a fixture of emotions. Sadness , fear, rage , and happiness wash over him in waves. Tears form out of the corner of his eyes. “ Its has been two long since I’d seen our fathers face.” Han word hold back sobs as everyone stare unmoving by what they are seeing. Genji finally speaks “ what happen to you brother ?” his voice is in a panic and rough. With his visor off his voice is no longer filtered by and sounds deep. Han looks up from hands . He take a breath after wiping away the tears and then sits down on the floor. Hanzo joins him and wait for Han to begin his story. Han cross his legs and Hanzo sits on knees as usual.  
“ I guess I should begin with our Father. Genji is a spinning image of our father. I took more after our mother. Genji was to inherit fathers title of dragon of the north as I claimed the title of the dragon of the south. Father had high hope for Genji. He excepted one day for Genji to surpass me. Father only wanted me to be an obstacle to push Genji to his limits. Mother once told me that like Genji he was out shadowed by his cousins. He came from a lower branch of the family, but because he was as Americans say bottom of the barrel he was force to push pass his limits.” Han take a break from talking and looks to Genji. Genji face is expressionless. 

He then continues “ Father wanted Genji to do the same to do the” Genji couldn’t though. Having seen that Father asked me to kill Genji . Little did we both know that would push him over the edge. My betray force the full wraith of Dragon out. Meanwhile Father blamed the fight all on me. No one show me any mercy. They didn’t try to stop the fight but rather let Genji kill me. My left side was badly damaged and to top it off I was throw off the balcony to a 50 ft drop. Angela and Overwatch save me in exchange for information on our Father.” I was given a new body part an arm , leg, and some vital organs too.” Years decades passed until I saw him again. When we meet again , he was a different person. He wears his hair long and no longer green. He gave me his forgiveness in exchange to use my life as he wishes. I do all he asks and do my best to avoid his wraith. I’m sad to say I ruined him , that day I actually did kill him. That childish loving little brother of mine was gone. He became just like our father cold , controlling , and cruel. But who am I to say he wrong . I am responsible for all his crime. I didn’t protect him well enough from our father. I let these chain of events happen. “

Both Genji and Hanzo are speechless. They turn to each other but neither say a word. “ It was the Angela I know that saved me. She had repaired my body for the most part. I should be like you Genji , but. My Angela wasn’t nearly as cheering. She looked more like a grim reaper. The last thing you see before death. I wish I did die. She wouldn’t let me die not matter I much I begged. For a Doctor she keep poor care for herself . Like your Angela she didn’t age. She did continue to check up on me , she keep me alive with no sign of death drawing closer to either of us. When she saved me I was blind from surgery , but all I identify her by the cigarettes she smoked. 

He slowly begins mumbling about useless details about Angela until Genji cuts him off. “ how did she repair you body to such a degree ? Our Angela did everything she did but barely was able to do what you see now? 

This man they call Han , pause to stop and look at Angela . I can’t help but think how soft he is. Does he not have any Honor for himself. People say I am cold heart but He is exact reason why. He so warm but so vulnerable. His body is strong but his emotions make him weaker than belief.

He continues once more after catching his breath. My body presently is not done healing, like a terrorist in my world called Achilles. Rumors have it he is in a never-ending state of decay constantly repairing himself only to fall back apart. My body isn’t done healing , in fact my body’s natural healing process is slowed down three times to that of a normal person. I cybernetic I where are like life support for me. I need to put them back on every day for a couple hours.

Angela cuts him off this time, “Han , tell me more about this Achilles what do you know about him ? “ 

A loud crackling sound rings overhead before he could answer. We all turn toward the window as a blue light cover the grounds again. 

I leap from the open window and heads toward the light. Genji calls for me as I dart away. My mirror copy and Angela follows with her Cadmus staff. I ready my arm into my bow. Prepared for anything this time. 

Hanzo watch ! I hear the cry from the medic above as the turn corner. As I am intercepted by gun fire.


	4. A pinned Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone else arrives with a little too warm of a welcome.

His hair is curly, black and short. He has cheeks filled with tiny cuts and scratches. His eye are hidden by a visor , but I know the brown beautifully eyes behind it is there. I know its him from the stance and even up here so high in the air I can tell who that is. Hanzo and Han find cover behind one of the walls of the Shimada grounds. Han using Hanzo bow ready to fire. Hanzo been hit. He came around the corner too fast at the wrong time. As I followed them both out the windowed. I glad above them and saw the danger from above but my words to slow to reach him. 

I descend quickly to him. The glow from staff pours out as I check his wounds. There is blood but no bullets lodge into him. Must be a bionic rifle like Jacks. Energy base bullets evaporate after hitting a target. That good lead bullets would have to be removed before I could heal him successfully with my staff. 

Gun fire continues as more agents rush to the situation at hand. McCree and Hana are the first to arrive. Hana in her mecka and Jesse with gun at his side. 

“ Angela what going ?” she see Hanzo injured and Han ready to fire and blushes. I forgot about her little crush on Hanzo but now not the time. Hanzo been shot go in there and cover Jesse. 

Han adds it appears someone else has come. Be cautious I can’t tell if they are friend or foe. Jesse stares at Han before he pats him on the back and simply walk pass.” I reckon that if he shot Hanzo then he aint a friend Hon” 

Great this cowboy about to end up just like Hanzo here. I follow him in. I see the man who fired at Hanzo engaged in a fight with Jack. I stay behind Jesse edging closer to fight. Hana at his side ready jump in front and deflect anything coming our way. Han stayed behind to help Hanzo , much to Hanzo protested for him to go with us. 

Jack has his attention which is good but he is out gunned. The wields man he fight rifles to his one. Very unorthodox , but if he’s anything like the guy I know he never was good at doing things the normal way. He hold both the guns under his armpits with finger on the trigger. His barrage of gun fire is eating away at Jack’s cover. The statue of an old tradition samurai is now nearly collapsed. Jesse lays down cover fire as Hana charges at him. The cover fire does thing , He aim the gun on his right at Jesse , pushing him and me for cover. He keeps Jack behind cover with his left. Hana continues her charge ,and the relic of a man I once knew keep his sight locked on jack. Hana was only a few feet away , however as soon as the hit was to be made he leap over her with ease. He switches his sight to Hana instead of Jesse. “ Big mistake “ McCree say as he toss a flashbang grenade. The soldier fire it out of the sky before its out of range of me and Jesse.

My eye “Angela Darling you okay ?”.I feel Jesse arm wrap around me as heat flies by. He must have brought his sights back on us . I fine I tell Jesse , are you okay? “ Darling it aint nothing you cant fix”.

As my sight is still gone I can only rely on my hearing. Gunfire rings the loudest like lightning and thunder. I hear faint voices of others showing up. I feel Jesse pick me up and Zarya yelling something in her native tongue. I’m rushed out of harm back behind the wall with Hanzo I presume. Tracer voice is the first I hear “ Angela the Calvary here” Zenyatta and Ana got them cover don’t worry. At that I sigh in relief, Tracer knows me well enough to know that’s my number one concern above all else. She a true friend , like her I need to be a friend. 

I don’t wait for my eye sight to return completely. My left eye completely gone but my right eye starting to see color fuzz. I march passed Tracer I think. I see pink hair and assume that must be Zarya. As I walk shape starts to form and I see her wrestle him alone as everyone stands back. Jacks tries to stop me but I shrug him off and continue. I stand right in front of them , Zarya toying with him it appears but his footing suggest he about to try something dirty. When she tried pushing back she was tripped and falls like I knew she would. 

I take one step in and pull my arm back. Then, release slapping the visor off his face and push my voice to it peak. “ REYES”  
He stops to look at me. I stare at him back angrily like in the old days. There a pause and no words. “ hhm haven’t seen you like this in a while Anga “ .

I’m not the Angela you know but your remind me of the Reyes I know I say back.


	5. Soldier return

We walk toward the giant Landcruiser of Overwatch. It’s the only thing that could transport so many members and equipment we have here. The hard part was traveling undetected. Its good thing the Shimadas have a secret back entrances , benefits of a mafia family I guess.

Mercy walks ahead of the prisoner we just caught. She been smiling ever since we got him. Every couple of steps she hides a skip , like some me when I make a new high score. She’s a little too happy in my opinion for some stranger. 

Soldier walks behind the rest of the group. He seems more irritated than upset as he should be about someone trying to kill him. He holds not only his bionic rifle but the other guys two. His is on his back while the other guys is under his arms. He struggles keeping in them in place. Wait I get it , he's mad that he got out skilled by someone else Omg!

Both cutie and his duple ganger are with Lucio. The cowboy walks by my side dumbfounded. He had words with Mercy more angry than I had ever seen him. It was afterword that she responded with a few words and he shut up. Hasn’t spoken since which isn’t strange for him but what is strange is how quick his face when white. 

Everyone honestly acting. Weird who is this guy any way? Jesse hasn’t token his eyes off him even to blink. He acting like a love sick puppy. I kinda wanna kick him for it.

Anyway we make it to the land cruiser and I park my Mecka and join them inside. “Hana sorry I’m need you to go get Winston , Ana , Fareeha and everyone with high level clearance. for me. Besides this is high classified interrogation” Angela says with a big smile on her face still staring at the stranger. He looks at her with a smile and winks at her. “ wait a minute is he your ex or something Angela” ? Everyone stare at her and me for a sec then a laugh like I'm the biggest idiot in the world. “ What ,no , don’t be absurd Hana , just go get everyone”. I leave begrudge , I bump into Jesse on my way out “ tell me everything I miss I say quietly for Mercy not to hear”. The cowboy doesn’t even turn to me” Sorry squirt , but this is something we old timers discuss in private first “.

-  
When reports of single person abductions happening among key members of Overwatch and people connected to them. First I heard the ingrate disappeared and after that his cyborg mafia friend a week later. When there was no other key members left. I knew I’d be next but what I didn’t expected was a familiar face coming and at me. She didn’t act normal, barraging me with weird questions. Eventually she started glowing again and tell me to get away but I was to late. Then I ended up here with Jack before the fight.

They all drift off to stare at the floor. I sit up straight finally with the cuffs off. They seem to believe me all to quickly so I guess this is where the other missing agents went. I look to all of them. There defiantly not my versions I’m used to. Ana and Angela haven’t stop smiling since they saw. Ana missing an eye which saddens me but her slight smile is comforting. Angela still as young as ever and in good health.

To their left Fareeha holding back tears. I don’t know why , she eventually starts breaking down and leaves in a rush. Jesse has his Hat on his heart, His face is stoic. On the inside I know he feeling the same as Fareeha. He says he gonna check on her but his left eye glistens like a tears starting to form. Reinhardt jaw hangs open and torjhorn only looked at me once. He crossed his arms and turn away and hasn’t turn back. Jack stands on my right with his visor off . I see the scars more clearer than before. They cover his face but he still shows through all the pain those scars brought remain there.Winston stared at me like I was under a microscope. I could feel the eyes covering every inch of me. My short but curly black hair. Down to the ear ring in my right ear. My Jacket remain on the back of my chair and my boots , belt ,and everything in my pockets lay on the table next to me. So all that remains is my black tank top and my pants. Hope they don’t make me take them off cause there is nothing underneath. It wouldn’t be the first time some of these faces saw though. 

Finally the last person arrives a Cyborg. He stops when he saw me.  
“Reyes “ yep a cyborg . His voice sound computer filter like his voice need an extra push to be heard. Jack finally starts speaking.” This Reyes comes from the same place as Han , but Don’t think as him as a friend.” Winston steps forward now scanning me with some small device in hand and tablet in foot or leg hand whatever. He a gorilla he has four hands, I sometime forget he tactically still an animal as smart as he is. “ He shares the same chrono logical radiation as Han , so he does come from the same alternate timeline. But he may not be consider a friendly just yet. He did attack 76.” Jack huffs at the mention of 76 and his jacket has the number in big red letters. Must be a code name he adopted. “ Yeah about I just appear in the middle of strange place suddenly and had little time to think so I just attacked. I didn’t just start out shooting at him any way.” Ana hobbles forward , “ Sounds reasonable after all both he and Jack are trained soldiers. They both founded themselves put into a situation without any warning. They followed there instincts.” Winston cuts her off “ Yeah but we don’t know much about his timeline. “

-  
After an hour of debate, I’m finally released Kinda.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter basically just a explanation of how to happened . Its Kinda short , but all my chapters probably will be. The first chapter is called skipping backwards and that will be explained later .


End file.
